themridersfandomcom-20200215-history
Ken Dou Ji (肯荳姬)
Profile Ken Dou Ji was the principal of Meng Academy and currently one of the Elders. His actual identity is Wu Ke Na Na's and Wu La La's grandfather. Appearance Ken Dou Ji has white long hair, a moustache and beard. Personality Ken Dou Ji is humorous and interesting. He's very straight forward with his words and is very intelligent. A lot of his words are confusing and hard to understand by other people. Ken Dou Ji would always laugh it off instead of explaining. His point are always confusing, always change the topic but would always do the things he's supposed to do. Background Chronology Episode 1 Ken Dou Ji's voice can be heard when talking to Da Tian Tian after she has examined Lan Bao and Jian Ni's body. Episode 2 Pa and Da Tian Tian are reporting to Ken Dou Ji what happened and Ken Dou Ji's voice replies saying that he will not expel Jian Ni. Episode 3 Ai Rui Ke is talking to Ken Dou Ji. Ai Rui Ke says the news of Wu Ke Na Na being unconscious has been leaked out so there's a spy in the school. Ken Dou Ji tells him to be more careful about Wu Ke Na Na. He asks if Ai Rui Ke has any other findings. Ai Rui Ke says Jian Ni has fire powers. Ken Dou Ji asks if he thinks Jian Ni's power is good or bad and asks if Jian Ni could be part of the M Riders. He says Ai Rui Ke has to be aware of Jian Ni's existence. Qian Jin is sitting down, talking with Ken Dou Ji. He says the storm is currently calm and has wronged Qian Jin. Qian Jin says he's surprised. Ken Dou Ji is confused and Qian Jin says someone has already arrived. Episode 7 Pa is next to Xia Guang Lei and tells Ken Dou Ji everything which happened when he was gone. Ken Dou Ji says they need to first take care of Xia Guang Lei. He asks if he wants to stay in Meng Academy. Pa asks why Ken Dou Ji would say such a thing. He says everyone needs a chance. He says someone from the Dark Forces is from the same planet as the Kua Ke Clan. Xia Guang Lei says he wants to stay. Ken Dou Ji says he can stay put he'll have to seal his dark power. Episode 10 Pa tells Ken Dou Ji they have to first take care of Quan Ba. Ken Dou Ji says they have to destroy the root of the problem. Pa asks if he's going to let him go then the next step is to erase his memories and send him to the human world. Ken Dou Ji says he have only said one line but they're go with that. He moves on to the topic of Jian Ni inside of the Devour Reflection Mirror. He says if someone is in the mirror world for too long, then they're lose oneself and never come out. He says he'll have Dr. Victoria solve it. Episode 11 Ken Dou Ji asks Da Tian Tian if Wu La La's lip and nails have turn completely black and Da Tian Tian says yes. He says Wu La La has been penetrated by the Dark Lord and is in a life and death situation. He says she should be under the Dark Blood Spell. He says he doesn't know how Wu La La interacted with the Dark Lord, but she has a drop of his blood inside of her. Pa asks how to dispel it. Ken Dou Ji says it requires a clean blood to substitute it, and must be from a blood related relative. Pa asks if he wants to have Wu Ke Na Na sacrifice herself and Ken Dou Ji agrees. He says there's only this method. Pa and Da Tian Tian try to convince him and Ken Dou Ji tells them to bring Wu Ke Na Na to him. Episode 14 Wu Ke Na Na asks Ken Dou Ji what he need her for. Ken Dou Ji asks if her injury is okay. She says it's much better. Ken Dou Ji is glad and says everyone need to cheer up from the invasion. He says before the next Princess Nai Ya appear, the five M Riders must gather together and strengthen. Wu Ke Na Na leaves and Ken Dou Ji says to forgive him. Ken Dou Ji tells Pa and Da Tian Tian the Dark Forces are getting closer so they need more allies. Episode 16 Ken Dou Ji says there's no dark energy on the Voidless Egg so it's not an item from the Dark Forces. Pa asks why Gu La Ke would be interested in it. Ken Dou Ji says Gu La Ke and them are currently allies so they'll first watch how things unfold. Episode 17 Gu La Ke is asking Ai Rui Ke to suck his blood and Ken Dou Ji tells Gu La Ke to be more restrained. Ai Rui Ke says he has returned and Ken Dou Ji praises him. He asks if Ai Rui Ke knows the reason why Ba Bi left school. Ai Rui Ke says it's because of Voidless Egg. Gu La Ke asks if he can have the Voidless Egg for safekeeping. Ken Dou Ji says it has been given to Da Tian Tian to be put in the magic storage. He says what hurt Ba Bi is dark power. Ai Rui Ke says it has been one year since the invasion and asks if the dark power haven't completely left Meng Academy. Ken Dou Ji says with the barrier destroyed, there are still dark remnants. He says Gu La Ke and the M Riders will search the campus for any sign of dark power. He says to not disturb the students before hanging up the phone. In the principal's office, Ken Dou Ji asks the Magic Prophecy Book if it knows where the next Princess Nai Ya is. It says it doesn't detect her. Ken Dou Ji says after a generation of Princess Nai Ya dies, the sign of the next one would appear. He wonders how it is like this. Episode 19 Ken Dou Ji is in his office picking up chess pieces from the ground. He notices Lan Bao walking in and taps on his back. Lan Bao screams and hides behind a sofa. Ken Dou Ji asks what he's doing there and Lan Bao says he got scared. Ken Dou Ji says he's not used to someone other than the principal in the room. Lan Bao introduces himself. He asks if he's cleaning. Ken Dou Ji says he is cleaning and has been working in the room for three, four years. Lan Bao asks if there's an egg and Ken Dou Ji says there is. He says he can give it to him if he helps him deliver milk. Lan Bao is surprised there's milk delivery in the school and asks about the egg. Pa is standing outside of the principal's office and says he wants to talk about something important. Ken Dou Ji tells him to come in. Pa walks in and Ken Dou Ji tells him to sit down and eat an egg. Pa says there has been students sick with food poisoning and Wu Ke Na Na keeps chasing him. Ken Dou Ji says why he annoyed her and Pa says she has her elder ring. Ken Dou Ji asks why she has it and Pa says she thinks he kidnapped her grandfather and asks to clear up the misunderstanding. Ken Dou Ji says he doesn't want to and tells him to eat an egg. Pa tries to explain and Ken Dou Ji says there isn't a misunderstanding. He asks him to take the elder ring back from Wu Ke Na Na. Pa asks about her grandfather and Ken Dou Ji waves it off. Ken Dou Ji is sitting at his desk when Lan Bao walks in. Lan Bao says the one he gave him wasn't the one he want and he wants a black one. Ken Dou Ji takes out a basket of egg and tells him to pick one. Lan Bao takes one to eat it and takes the darkest one. Ken Dou Ji wonders why Gu La Ke wants to Voidless Egg so badly and decides to have Pa investigate it. Ken Dou Ji is sitting at hsi desk eating an apple with Pa talking to him. Pa says Wu Ke Na Na is the Moon Star so Ken Dou Ji should release her grandfather. Ken Dou Ji is about to say something about Wu Ke Na Na when he's interrupted by the Magic Prophecy Book. It says the Moon Star is in danger and the Dark power has attacked. Pa leaves to raise the alarm and Ken Dou Ji wonders why it appeared so quickly. Relationships Abilities Ken Dou Ji has multiple magic. * Holy Dragon * Holy Light Glory (Recover) * Knot Magic, Retreat * Magic Wall, Start/Cancel * Magic Power Shield Category:Characters Category:Kua Ke Clan Category:Teachers Category:Magician Category:Active Category:Alive